


Cherish

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha!Wade, M/M, omega!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: ABO，Alpha！Wade和Omega！Peter。生子，NC-17，标记play，一小段孕期play和哺乳play，请务必确认可以接受！





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，Alpha！Wade和Omega！Peter。生子，NC-17，标记play，一小段孕期play和哺乳play，请务必确认可以接受！

有时候早晨对于Wade来说异常难熬。苦闷的梦魇把他的脑袋搅得一团糟，让他从醒来的那一刻就呼吸阻塞，再加上要起床面对新的一天对于Wade来说是一个巨大的挑战——就从面对浴室里的镜子开始。镜子原本被Wade砸碎了，Al也不需要镜子，是Peter重新找了一块来——Peter改变了他的公寓许多，青少年总是这样，没有任何考虑就充满活力地随意插足别人的世界。  
Wade用水抹了把脸，疤痕被水浸湿的感觉让他重重地呼出一口气，在准备扯下一旁的毛巾时，Wade忽然注意到台上放着一个小纸盒。Wade拿起纸盒，他很确定他的浴室里不会出现这个东西——在他终于从水流和清晨带来的眩晕中回过神来时，他立刻甩下了纸盒，去看一旁的废纸桶。  
几分钟后，坐在餐桌旁的Al听到了几乎响彻整个公寓的尖叫和咒骂声。

与此同时的复仇者大厦，Tony抱着双臂，看着眼前的男孩。Peter背着手，看上去很努力地维持乖巧的模样，然而轻踮的脚尖和晃来晃去的小动作显示了他现在非常紧张。Tony板着脸，伸出手，打了个响指。  
“跟我来。”他转身就走，Peter犹豫地跟上他的脚步，一边还说：“Mr. Stark——”  
Tony压根没去听他在说什么，而是推开了研究室的门，探进头去，说：“Bruce，帮我给Spider-Man做个检查，现在。”

Al镇静地坐在餐桌边，镇静地舀着沙拉酱。她对Wade时不时就发疯的脾气已经完全适应了，在Wade在客厅里走来走去不知道一边翻找什么一边大声咒骂的时候，她一直一言不发，直到Wade冲进厨房来。  
“你看见我的备用制服了吗？噢，不，你看不见。”Wade急促地说，然后开始绕着餐桌走来走去，“该死，昨天最后一套也洗了，还有一套破了的洞还没补，操！我应该再做几套制服，——现在就去做一套。”  
他说着就要往外面跑，Al出声叫住他。  
“冷静。”Al说，“没什么大不了的，除非是我一直说的那件事成真了。”  
Wade停了下来，转过身来看她。过了好一会儿，Al听见他说：“……嗯哼，就是那件事。”  
“好吧。”Al说，“收拾你的行李吧，离开纽约之前记得把最后一个月的房租给交了。我不会想你的，混球。”

Tony手里拿着检查报告，脸上阴晴不定，像是一眼就可以看出藏满汹涌暗流的水面还挣扎着保持表面的平缓。Peter坐在检查床上，不安地看着他。  
“所以……”Bruce把眼镜摘了下来，他抿抿嘴，用最温和的语气说，“Peter，我认为你应该让你的Alpha标记你。既然你已经——”他看了仍然紧盯着检查报告的Tony一眼，说，“已经有了爱情的结晶，被标记后稳定的信息素无论对你还是对这块结晶都有好处……”  
“这里哪有什么爱情的结晶？”Tony把检查报告用力甩到一边，“你是在故意气我吗，Banner博士？”  
Peter下意识地缩了缩脖子，在Tony转向他时又立刻挺直了脊背。Tony抱起双臂来，靠在桌子边，说：“睡衣宝贝，我问你，在你和那个雇佣兵混到一起的时候，我和你说了什么来着？”  
Peter还是缩了缩肩膀，他说：“呃……不和他深入交流。”  
“是的，我们知道这一点你没做到，还有呢？”Tony摊摊手，Peter支支吾吾地说：“还有，呃，不在发情期的时候与他有接触与联系……”  
“这一点你也没做到，我明白的。第三点？”  
“……如果确实有非常紧迫的情况，或者已经难以避免，那一定要用上保险套……”  
“哇，这还真是生日惊喜啊，Spider-Man一个承诺都没有做到。”Tony哼笑一声，Peter低下头去，几乎要缩成一团了。Bruce朝Peter温和地微笑，想借此安抚一下他，检查室的门就被敲响了。  
Steve走了进来，他一进来就看见缩成一团的Peter和明显头顶乌云满布的Tony。“发生什么事了？”他问，下意识地看向了Bruce。Bruce耸耸肩，把检查报告捡起来，递到Steve手里，说：“情况有些复杂。和Deadpool有关。”  
Steve接过检查报告，在看到上面的透视图之前，脸上已经露出了了然于心又不愿接受的复杂表情。接着他听见Tony说：“我迟早要弄死他。”

“Iron Man会弄死我的。”Wade抹了把脸。他坐在餐桌边，已经从一开始的狂躁、焦急中冷静下来了，陷入了某种低沉的自暴自弃的状态，“他一定会弄死我的，顶着一张小罗伯特·唐尼的脸，都没有人会责备他对我实行的谋杀。”  
Al朝他皱皱眉，说：“我很不想关心你，Wade，但我早就提醒过你了。”  
“那是个——意外。”Wade说，他摸了摸自己没有什么头发的脑袋，“那是——嗯，意外。我发誓，以前我都戴套的，只有一次，只有——操，只有Weasel给他灌了酒的那次，我一定要找个机会打死那个黄毛老鼠怪。”  
“谢谢你的细节，我并不想听到更多了，这让我有一种——我已经丢失了多年但现在又跑回来了的——罪恶感。”Al放下手里的勺子，说，“很简单，你现在有两个选择。第一，准备好几十万和二十年甚至更长的人生，最好再准备一点抗抑郁药物，毕竟这可是一场持续二十年甚至更长的酷刑；第二，去医院，杀死一个婴儿非常简单，你的小Omega的身体也不会有什么异常。”  
“你这个疯婆子。”Wade一拍桌子，大声说，“Deadpool都从来不杀小孩！”  
“那答案已经很明显了。”Al说。Wade闭上嘴，把额头撞到桌子上。

“我认为，”Steve拖长了音调，“这是Peter自己的选择，我们不应该多加干涉。”  
“是啊老年人，我敢打赌你根本不懂怎么做一个好爸爸。”Tony说，“你连自己的女婿都不会选。别误会睡衣宝贝，我没有当你爸爸的意思，我只是做个比喻。”  
Peter点点头，小心翼翼地看着他们两个。  
“Deadpool根本不是什么好人，我不认为——老天，这到底怎么回事，他根本不可能当个好爹，看看他满头的疤，是个小孩都要做恶梦。除去这些，他脑子疯疯癫癫的，谁知道他能不能照顾好一个孩子。最重要的一点，Peter自己也是个孩子！让他去养个小孩，还是和Deadpool一起，这已经非常超出我的忍耐界限了。”  
“Tony。”Steve皱起眉来，Tony就伸手一指Bruce，说：“你说对吗，博士？”  
Bruce微笑起来，说：“我没有其他的意见。我只想……Peter，既然他还没有标记你，那么他现在就该这么做了。这是为了胎儿，也是为了你的健康着想。你告诉他这件事了吗？”  
Peter在Tony快要气得翻白眼的时候开口说：“呃，没有。”  
他们同时安静了一会儿，接着Tony走到床边，挨着Peter坐下来，就像他们第一天正式见面那样。Tony揉着他的肩膀，用异常温和的语气对他说：“去找他坦白，如果他说了任何而一个带‘不’字的句子，立刻给我发个坐标。”

“你为什么这么久都没有标记他？”Al问，“如果你不想成为他的Alpha，那你就应该把你的脑袋挂在腰上再和那个男孩上床。”  
Wade撇了她一眼，说：“我告诉你了，这很复杂，我们一开始会搞到床上去也不过是个意外——我并不想标记他，但他总是缠着我。”  
“为了什么？因为你足够丑，怕孩子出生跟你一样都是疤？”Al说，而Wade惊呼一声。  
“天啊，你真是太恶毒了，谢谢你。”他捂着心口说，“但，好吧——是的，就是这样。”  
Al立刻露出一脸嫌恶的表情，她端起盘子，说：“你真是个十足的蠢货，Wilson，别表现得像个小鬼似的。他可比你年轻多了，他才有幼稚的权利。你得做好你自己该做的。”  
Wade看着她走开，抹了把脸。“你下午能出去散散步吗？最好明天早上再回来。”Wade大喊，而Al在厨房里大声回了句“去你的”。

Peter打开房间窗户的时候，Wade正好躺在床上，在Peter一跳进来时就翻身坐起来。  
“你怎么从窗户进来了？那边有门，你走门不行吗？”Wade说，Peter被他有些激烈的反应吓得脚步一停，怔怔地看着他。  
“呃，抱歉，”他身上套着自己的外套和休闲裤，把背包放到一边，“我只是……我想上来见见你。”他呼出一口气，低着头摸了摸自己的手腕，“我有话想和你说……”  
Wade坐在床边，盯着男孩看，什么也没说。意外的沉默让Peter有些惊慌，他抬起头来，很快地看了Wade一眼，又低下眼去。  
“我是说，呃……”他说，“我今天去见Mr. Stark了——”  
Wade从床上摔了下来。  
“我的天！”Peter立刻扑过去，把他拉起来，“你没事吧？”  
“没事，没事。”Wade爬起身来，坐回床上，安抚了一下自己的胸口，说：“然后呢？他说什么了？有没有说任何要把我弄死的话？”  
Peter张张嘴，又闭上了。他心里有种很奇异的感觉，像是被什么东西紧紧缠绕住了，这种感觉让他有些慌乱地扯住了自己的衣服下摆，说：“……他说了。”  
“我就知道。”Wade哀叹着说，干脆躺倒在床上，“我应该去把我的制服都翻出来，还有我所有的现金，准备一张去大洋洲的机票……”  
Peter惊讶地朝他眨眨眼睛，然后又低下头去。  
“所以你都知道了。”他说。沉默持续了一会儿，接着Wade缓慢地嗯了一声。  
“我——我不太明白怎么办。”Peter呼出一口气，他摸了摸自己的后颈，“我……我对这件事毫无头绪，但——我想试试。我会尽我自己最大的努力做好的，既然这件事已经发生了，所以……”他咬咬嘴唇，用带着点请求，以及试探的眼神看着Wade，“你真的要去大洋洲吗？”  
Wade盯着天花板看了好一会儿，他叹了口气，坐起身来，看了Peter一眼。  
“把你的外套和鞋子脱掉。”他说，然后起身把凌乱的床铺稍微整理了一下。Peter有些惊讶，但很快就反应过来，微微红了脸。  
“还是你想让我帮你脱？”Wade扭头看他，Peter立刻把手放在了自己的拉链上。Wade满意地朝他点点头，说：“只脱外套和鞋子，其他都留着。”  
Peter把外套脱下来，放到椅子上，再蹭去鞋子，光脚踩在Wade房间的地板上。虽然Wade的房间总是脏乱得不成样子，但Peter帮他收拾过一遍后已经好了许多。Wade坐在床上，叹了口气，他意识到他又在想Peter给他带来的奇妙的变化了——很可笑，Peter的气息几乎渗透了他生活的每一个角落，但他就是因为几道疤痕而不愿意标记这个漂亮的男孩。  
Wade张开手，朝局促不安的Peter摊开，说：“过来，小奶猫。你还傻站在那里做什么，等着我像抱英国女王一样把你抱过来吗？”  
Peter慌张地应了一声，然后缓慢地蹭了过来。Wade挑挑眉，他知道男孩在紧张，可能是因为没有处于发情期的热潮——当男孩全身湿透的时候，他根本没有什么余裕来考虑更多了——也可能因为别的什么。他紧张得路都走不好，几乎有些跌跌撞撞地来到Wade面前。Wade伸出手，环住他的腰，把他往自己贴紧。Peter手忙脚乱地把手搭在他的肩膀上，咽了口唾沫。  
“呃，我们，我们该怎么做？”他问，声音小得几乎不像平时那个话多又大声发笑的青少年，他每次变得轻声又话语零碎的时候，就说明他真的失去了方向，Wade很清楚这一点。“你这个月的发情期还没到。”Wade贴着他的腹部——这也是让Peter手足无措的原因之一，他的耳朵尖都红透了——“所以我们需要制造一个假象，让这个小玩意儿以为你在发情期。也就是说——”Wade伸手掐了男孩的屁股一把，Peter差点跳起来，猛地捏紧了雇佣兵的肩膀，“我得把你弄得很湿。嗷，嘿，轻点轻点，肩膀要折了。”  
Peter放开Wade的肩膀，脸上更红了，他支支吾吾了半天，最后还是咬住下唇，不说话了。Wade隔着他的T恤摸了摸他的上身，在摸到那些肌肉线条时叹了口气，然后摁住Peter的后颈，把他往下压。Peter弯下腰，与Wade接吻。Wade一边亲吻一边隔着衣物抚摸他，但男孩仍然很紧张，虽然微微张开了嘴，舌头却僵硬又退缩，Wade咬了咬他的下唇，退开一些。Peter垂着眼帘，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“交给我就行了，你不需要做什么。”Wade说，他弯起嘴角，“你明白，我特别擅长把别人搞得一团糟。”  
Peter抬起眼睛看看他，咬咬牙，用手揪住自己的T恤下摆，把衣服脱了下来，扔到一边。Wade在他又像头精力旺盛的小豹子一样凑过来时笑了，伸出手，揉了揉他的胸部。Peter的脸上仍然发红，像是有些别扭，但又不忍心提出异议。Wade一边与他接吻一边解开他的裤子纽扣，拉下拉链，隔着底裤用手贴了贴他还没有反应的性器。Peter微微挣扎了一下，这些细微的不愿意都被Wade用亲吻和抚摸压下来了。  
顺着脖颈往下亲吻，Wade刻意在男孩的腹部停留了一会儿，吻了吻他的肚脐，侧过脸，耳朵贴在他的肚子上。Peter涨红了脸，推了推他的脑袋。  
“现在还什么都听不到的……”他低声说，Wade抓住他的手腕，接着向下亲吻，Peter在他吻上自己的性器时颤抖了一下，Wade隔着他的内裤给他留下的吻很轻，但手却并不老实，顺着尾椎滑进他的裤子里，轻轻揉捏着他的臀瓣。Peter被他缓慢又刻意的动作激得呼吸困难，满脸通红——他从来没有过这样的体验，无论怎么说，Wade是与他做过爱的唯一一个Alpha，而Wade是个急躁又狂热的Alpha，在和Peter的性爱里他从来没有表现得如此温和过。这让男孩有些飘飘然，心想这可能和婴儿有关，也可能不是。  
Wade要标记他了。他不是从来没想过这件事，但Wade看上去并没有这个意思，因此Peter也没有开口要求过，而是任由他们之间的关系发展得有些微妙。但Wade真正要做出这个举动的时候，Peter却有些退缩了。  
“你……你会后悔吗？”他忽然开口问，微微喘着气。Wade抬头看他，带着询问的眼神。雇佣兵说：“刚才说会努力试试的人是谁？”  
Peter咬咬下唇，轻声说：“我，我的确这么说了，但……我不想显得很自私。我的意思是，如果你不想这样，我也不应该……强求你接受一个孩子。”  
“你自己也是个孩子。”Wade指出，他仍然轻轻揉捏着Peter的臀瓣，“嘿，小鬼，我照顾你够久了，再多一个也没什么大不了的。”  
“我自己可以照顾好自己。”Peter不服气地说，“而且，我也会帮忙照顾他或者她……总之，你真的打算……”  
“是的，我真的打算，并且我这么做了，不是吗？”Wade说，他叹了口气，“刚好，我也想问，如果你不介意的话，我不算是一个合格的Alpha，而且这满身的疤——”  
“没关系！”Peter急忙回答，在Wade朝他挑眉时慌忙地移开眼神，“呃，我是说……嗯……”  
“那就没什么问题了。”Wade说，他箍着Peter的腰，把他——轻缓地——扔到床上。Peter被吓了一跳，下意识地叫喊一声，然后Wade把他的裤子扒了下来，只留下他的内裤。Peter红着脸，下意识往被子里钻，却被Wade捞了出来。  
“你以前就算逃来逃去也不像今天一样。”Wade说，他明显正在丧失耐心，却还是缓慢地说，“专心些，我需要你用全部的精力专注在发情上，你必须湿透了，被操透了，我才能标记你，OK？”  
Peter扭过头去，因为他的用词而轻微地颤抖起来，几乎全身都在发红。Wade朝他咧嘴笑了笑。  
“这也行。”他说，然后把他的兜帽衫和裤子都脱去了，也只穿着一条Hello Kitty的内裤扑过去，覆在男孩身上，揪着他的头发与他接吻，把他们微微有些发硬的性器隔着内裤蹭在一起。男孩在接吻的缝隙小声喘气，Wade微微挺着胯，让他们的性器磨蹭得更用力一些，同时故意凑到男孩的耳边，发出舒服的喘息。Peter耳尖发红，一直盯着别处，不敢回头看他。  
Wade在Peter的前端略微有些渗水时停了下来，又顺着他的胸腹向下吻去，用牙齿咬着他的内裤边缘，把它拉下来一些，再用食指勾走，完全褪下后放到一边去。Peter下意识地微微夹紧双腿，Wade就缓慢又轻柔地顺着他的小腿向上抚摸，在他的大腿内侧轻轻拍打。  
Peter红着脸，伸手来推他。  
“这太拖沓了。”他嘟囔着说，“我宁愿你直接——就——就不要这样，这很奇怪。”  
Wade朝他弯弯嘴角，说：“我说过了，我必须得让你湿透，你明白？”  
“这根本不管用。”Peter撇着嘴，“这只让我感到越来越奇怪，越来越羞耻……”  
“这就是管用的地方。”Wade说，他用手指在Peter的腹部轻轻敲了敲，“不要急，我会给你你想要的，宝贝。”  
Peter仍然红着脸，他咬了咬下唇，微微曲起膝盖，稍微打开了他的腿。Wade对他的合作感到满意，他俯下身，舔了舔Peter已经硬了的性器，在男孩回头来看他时摇了摇头。  
“我不会给你口交的，很遗憾。”他说，“我得让它就这么硬着。”  
Peter嘟囔了什么，又扭过头去。Wade用手指蹭了蹭他的股缝，那里虽然微微渗出了一些液体，但还远远不够。他俯下身去，伸出舌头，戳了戳穴口。  
Peter立刻像跳起来一样，他想往后缩，却被Wade一把握住了腰，拖了回来。他涨红了脸，胡乱挥动着手，看上去紧张得要命。  
“你、你从来不这么做——”他嚷嚷着说，用手臂捂住自己的眼睛。  
“那是因为今天比较特殊。别总像个小处男似的，你迟早得体会这事的。”Wade说，把他的手臂扯开。  
“可是，我——”  
“嘘，嘘，”Wade捂住他的嘴，“别说话了，小英雄，等会儿你可就口干舌燥了，省点力气。别这么紧张，只是舌头而已，又不是别的什么。”  
Peter移开了视线，他年轻的身体微微颤抖起来，最后他还是猛地闭上了眼睛，咬咬牙，努力放松下来。  
“乖孩子。”Wade满意地说，又俯下身去了。Peter在他的舌头探进穴口时又开始颤抖起来，呜呜咽咽的，像是极度不情愿又控制不住自己的呻吟。他微微蹬着腿，喘息变得大声并且难以控制。Wade最后还是把舌头抽了出来，更多的体液溢了出来，他满意地用指腹蹭了蹭入口，然后把手指轻轻地往里推。  
因为体液的润滑，手指很容易就被吞了进去。Wade又凑上前去亲吻他，手指一边在Peter的后穴缓慢地进出。Peter下意识合拢双腿，微微夹住了Wade的手。他喘息着，但也许更多是因为羞耻——他总是闭着眼睛，已经不怎么愿意去直视Wade了。  
Wade很快加入了第二根手指，同时俯下身舔舐Peter的乳尖，亲吻他的脖颈，或是轻轻地咬他的锁骨。他张开嘴，用牙齿在男孩脖颈上的腺体表皮上蹭了蹭，男孩颤抖起来，缩了缩肩膀。  
Wade在可以放进第三根手指时抽回了手。Peter的热潮在慢慢地席卷过来，他无意识地喘着气，浑身发烫并且逐渐丧失理智。Wade再次舔舐他的腺体，然后缓慢地释放出自己的信息素，让Alpha的气味慢慢包裹住男孩。Peter哽咽了一声，这些信息素的气味让他的体液分泌得更多了。他合拢腿，想控制住热潮带来的潮湿，但却没有什么用。Wade用手揉捏他湿漉漉的大腿内侧，手指轻轻地在他的穴口打转。  
Peter不停喘息着，他的呻吟逐渐变得清晰起来，Wade在他又闭上眼睛的时候塞进两根手指，在湿漉漉的后穴里快速地抽插起来。  
“唔，Wa、Wade——”Peter猛地睁开眼睛，他眼眶都开始发红了，“停、停下——”  
但Wade没有轻易地放过他，他只是用手抚摸男孩的头发，亲吻他的额角，手上的动作却丝毫没有放慢，手指在后穴的抽插让体液愈发往外溢出，还带出一连串清晰的水声。Peter全身颤抖，想合拢双腿却几乎丧失力气，Wade在他湿润的眼睛里快要流出泪水前把手指抽了出来。  
Peter颤抖着喘气，用手臂捂着自己的眼睛，他吸吸鼻子，努力让自己平静下来。但Wade知道他的气味已经发生变化了。他脱去内裤，挤到男孩腿间，用性器浅浅地戳着他已经湿透的穴口。因为过多的体液，每次都会滑开，几乎找不到入口在哪。Wade俯下身，亲吻男孩的鼻尖。  
“你还可以吗？”Wade问，天知道他忍了多久，这么缓慢地操一个Omega是他从来没有干过的事。Peter又吸了吸鼻子，他点点头，幅度非常小，但Wade就把这当成一个认可了。  
“很好，那我就继续了。”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“任何时候你实在受不了了，我们就休息十秒钟。但只能是十秒钟，不能完全停下来，你知道？”  
Peter平复了一会儿呼吸，又点了点头，这次稍微坚定了些。Wade又舔了舔他的腺体，伸手扶住他的性器，缓慢地挤进了Peter湿润的后穴里。

Wade的动作一开始是缓慢的，他把性器完全没入Peter的后穴后，在湿热紧致的包裹下勉强保持理智，安静地等待了一会儿。按理来说Omega和Alpha的结合是没有什么适应期可言的，一旦结合一切都会顺畅无比，但Wade还是停下来等待了，他需要男孩昏沉的脑袋完全反应过来，完全意识到——Wade在操他，Wade即将成为他的Alpha。  
男孩一直努力平缓呼吸，虽然热潮带来的副作用让他眼前眩晕，他在Wade进入的那一刻就想完全打开自己——Omega的本性使然。Peter移开捂着眼睛的手臂，他缓缓吐气，轻声呻吟着，伸出手去触碰Wade的手臂。  
Wade伸出手，摸了摸他的小腹。“你现在什么感觉？”Wade问，“有发情期时的感觉了吗？”  
“发情期……是什么感觉……？”Peter迷迷糊糊地问。这不怪他，他总共也没经历过几次没有抑制剂陪伴的发情期，而且每次都是一有迹象就被Wade扔到床上去了。  
“就是——”Wade转转眼睛，笑了起来，“想让一个Alpha狠狠地操你，让他覆在你身上不停地抽插你流水的后穴，还想为他怀一个孩子……”  
Peter猛地捂住了Wade的嘴，他的脸连带耳朵尖都红透了，还无声地咽了口唾沫。Wade朝他眯起眼睛，带着点询问的意思。  
“我……我不知道……”Peter轻声说，“我从来没想过……呃……”  
Wade晃晃脑袋，甩开他的手，说：“那大概是还不够。”  
Peter浑身抖了一下，他慌张地往后缩了缩，说：“不，可、可以了。”  
“不可以。”Wade把他抓了回来，“听着，你现在怀孕了，我们不能轻易干这件事，除非你的身体完全陷入发情期，你肚子里的小家伙才会做出相应的行动，比如保护好自己之类的。明白吗？我可不是什么喜欢虐待怀孕Omega的变态。”  
Peter点点头，看上去却不太情愿。Wade叹了口气，重新俯身亲吻Peter，同时缓慢地释放自己的信息素。他的信息素从来都是极具侵略性的，很快就弥漫了整个房间，把Peter包裹在他制造的茧里。Peter蹬了蹬腿，但并没有推开他，Wade在亲吻的间隙还轻轻抚摸着他的腿，用手揉搓他的性器。  
Peter又开始像缺氧一样喘气，Wade伸出一只手，轻轻地掐住他的脖颈，让男孩咳了一声。Wade用手指磨蹭着他脖颈上的腺体，时不时用力地擦过。他往后退了退，让性器从湿润的后穴里退出大半，动了动胯，缓慢地抽插起来，但只在入口附近。他知道男孩的前列腺其实离这比较近，于是刻意轻轻顶撞内壁的这块区域。  
Peter呜咽了几声，他无意识地揪紧了床单，Wade就俯身亲吻他的胸口，舔舐他的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭。Peter想夹紧腿，却又被他推开了，只是用手揉捏着他的大腿内侧，把男孩的双腿分得更开些。  
他们一直保持这样的节奏至少半小时，Wade才又俯下身，问Peter：“现在呢？”  
男孩半闭着眼睛，他全身都开始渗汗，肩膀和膝盖都泛起红色，双腿微微颤抖着。Wade又顶了顶他的前列腺附近，稍微用了点力。男孩闷哼一声，猛地闭上了眼睛。  
“想让我用力操你吗？”Wade问，声音很低。Peter支支吾吾，于是Wade又顶了一下，男孩低声呻吟起来。  
“想让我标记你吗？没关系，甜心，你不需要这么害羞，只是一个简单的问题。”  
Peter眼眶发红，几乎都快掉眼泪了。他咬着下唇，点了点头。  
“很好。想让我咬开你的脖子，让你变成只为我一个人流水的Omega吗？”  
Peter 闭上眼睛，点了点头。  
“最后一个问题。想让我操开你的子宫，在你身体里成结吗？”  
“想……”Peter呜咽着说，Wade掰开他的腿，手撑在他两边，快速地抽插了几下，然后捅到深处去，几乎接近他的子宫口。Peter尖叫一声，生理泪水从他眼角滑落下来，没入到枕头里。Wade伸手抹了男孩的脸一把，Peter闭着眼睛，呻吟黏黏糊糊的，但后穴明显流出了更多的体液，几乎把床单晕开了一大片。  
Wade抽出性器，把男孩翻了过来。“跪好。”他说，刻意用了Alpha的命令方式。Peter吸吸鼻子，用颤抖的膝盖支撑住自己。Wade摁着他的肩膀，让他贴紧床板，翘起屁股。他流出来的液体把腿间完全打湿了，顺着大腿内侧往下滑，Wade轻轻地拍了拍他的屁股，把性器重新埋进他体内，这次就捅到了深处，他在Peter趴在枕头上呜呜出声的时候俯下身，亲吻他脖颈上的标记。他现在还不能咬开它，Wade很清楚，还得再等一会儿。  
Peter微微挣扎了一下，却像完全丧失力气一般软绵绵的，Wade握住他的腰，开始由慢到快地抽插，他的手探到前面，环住Peter前端渗水的性器。男孩全身都湿透了，湿滑得几乎让人握不住，他一直喘着气，发出像小猫一样的呻吟，在Wade太用力的时候都会带上一点哭腔。  
在Wade开始用力抽插并加快频率的时候，Peter的呻吟声更大了，他用额头抵着枕头，浑身抖得要Wade伸手握住他的腰才能勉强稳住身子，不至于瘫软到床上去。他的脑袋里一片混乱，思绪已经完全被搅碎，但Omega的本性却仍然作用着，他的后穴还在不停渗水，渴望被标记的念头充斥了他的整个脑海，Alpha的每一丝气息都让他浑身发烫，让他微微弓起背来。  
“Wade、Wade——”他轻声呼喊男人的名字，几乎是带着乞求的意味，但也有些甜腻的鼻音被呻吟掩盖了。他微微睁开眼睛，呜咽着说，“摸、摸摸前面……”  
“想射吗？”Wade问，Peter轻轻地点点头，然后把脸埋到枕头里。“当然可以，甜心。”Wade说，“但射完不等于完了。”  
他说，然后握住Peter的性器，上下套弄起来。Peter浑身颤抖着，紧紧地揪住了枕头，在射出来的时候，他散发出的甜蜜的气息愈发浓厚了。Wade揉了揉他已经变乱的头发，等他从高潮的眩晕里缓过来，才继续动起来。Peter跟着他的动作有气无力地轻哼着，Wade一直等待着，直到他的喘息又开始逐渐加重时，才继续抽插起来。

Peter已经逐渐丧失感知了。  
丧失感知的明显不包括他的身体，而只是他的脑袋。他不知道他们做爱做了多久，甚至都快忘记自己在哪里，在做什么。他的腰酸得几乎要断，膝盖仍在不停打颤，喉咙都快干涸了。他不知道自己射了多少次，但他浑身都在冒汗，床单被他揪得乱糟糟的，枕头好像还被他扯破了——但他的后面仍然在渗水，Peter被热潮折磨得身心疲惫，但Wade仍在他的后穴里进出。Wade每次在快要成结的时候就抽出来，但鉴于他的的恢复力惊人，很快又能回到Peter身体里。  
之前Peter再实在受不了的时候挣扎过，但被Wade压制了下来，现在Peter连哭喊的力气都没有了，只能虚弱地轻哼着，鼻腔里充满了Alpha的气息，像把他包裹在内的带有高温的洋流，Peter的信息素除了随波逐流别无他法。  
Wade明显也很累，他已经不怎么说话了，只是抽了抽鼻子，在嗅到空气中慢慢融合的气味时，他呼出一口气，伸手握住Peter的腰，草草地顶撞两下后，忽然顶向了生殖腔。Peter浑身一抖，他下意识地挣扎起来，Wade摁住他的后颈，让他紧贴着床板，在紧闭的子宫口前磨蹭了一下。Peter剧烈地颤抖起来，信息素的气味发生了很大的变化，男孩抽抽噎噎的，但一句话都没能说出来。Wade只是蹭了蹭子宫口，抚摸他的腹部，一边退回刺激前列腺。  
Peter高潮的时候几乎已经射不出什么了，他揪紧床单，弓起脊背，全身无法抑制地颤抖，Wade俯下身，在这时候张开了他的嘴。他用力咬进男孩的腺体时，Peter用低哑的声音哭喊了一声，他咬着自己的指节，呜咽着，眼泪控制不住地往下流，感受Alpha的信息素注入他的腺体，和他的信息素合为一体。这个过程非常疼，疼得他不停发抖，眼前眩晕，但同时让他感到一种极大的力量在把他裹到怀里去。  
男孩在标记完成后便迷迷糊糊地晕过去了。Wade把他脖颈咬痕上渗出的血液舔去，抹了抹男孩的脸，把他的眼泪和汗水都抹掉。

Peter是被光亮唤醒的。伴随着窗帘拉动的声响，他能感到阳光敲打着他的眼睑，于是他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。Al刚好把窗户打开，转过身来。Peter挣扎着想坐起身，但他能做到的只是动了动他的手指。  
他感觉全身都要散架了，腰部酸疼像是要断开，腿部也还在微微颤抖，他用尽全力举起手臂，摸了摸他的颈侧，那里留下的咬痕已经结疤了，摸上去像一个粗糙的小圆圈。房间里仍然弥漫着他和Wade的气味，但已经融合在一起并逐渐减淡了。Peter一直以为他们的信息素混合时会闻起来像融化的可可粉，或者某种非常诡异非常特别的气味，但现在弥漫在房间里的气味却非常普通，如果非要形容的话，大概是被太阳晒了很久的小麦面包的气味，干巴巴的，但是暖烘烘的。  
“嘿，小伙子，你还好吗？”Al开口问他，把脚边的Wade的玩偶踢到一边去。Peter张开嘴，想和她说句话，却喉咙沙哑得发不出声音。Al走过来一些，说：“水在床头柜上。”  
Peter的确看到了那杯水，他伸手去握，发现他的手稍微使劲就会抖个不停。他勉强控制住自己的力气——不至于把这个水杯捏碎——把整杯水都灌到了肚子里去。水是温热的，Peter立刻感到自己全身都被滋润了，他又倒回了床上。  
“谢谢您。”他小声说，声音仍然有些发哑。Al朝他摆摆手，示意他不用介意。“只要你没死就行。”Al说。  
Peter朝她笑了笑，然后问她：“呃……Wade去哪了？”  
他尽量不让自己的声音听上去那么包含期待，但他总觉得Al还是知道了。她耸耸肩，说：“出去了。”  
“他还会回来吗？”Peter问，往被子里缩了些，“他不会真的去大洋洲了吧……？”  
“他没有交最后这个月的租金，所以我猜他还没有去大洋洲。”Al说，“如果他真的不交租金就跑了，别担心，小男孩，我会亲自去大洋洲把他揪回来。现在，别想那么多，再睡一觉吧。这个房间里的味道，老天。”  
她嘟囔着走了出去，Peter只来得及对她说一句“谢谢”，Al就关上了门。  
Peter把被子拉到鼻尖下面，被子上全是Wade的气味，还稍微混杂了一些他自己的气味。他意识到自己穿着衣服，但不是他自己的T恤和休闲裤，而是一件白T恤和一条非常宽松的粉色的Hello Kitty睡裤。Peter伸出手，摸了摸他的小腹，那里还很平坦，只摸得到他因蜘蛛力量和体能训练留下来的腹部肌肉，但只要一想到这里面还装着一个婴儿，就让他隐约有种想吐的感觉——不是说他讨厌小孩，而是生理反应，也许还有点心理因素——他太紧张了。想起这个孩子让他紧张。  
Peter又碰了碰自己的颈侧，那个咬痕让他回忆起昨晚的一切，但却又因为后半部分他的脑袋已经昏昏沉沉，所以画面都变得有些模糊。他还可以回忆起Wade的信息素注入他体内时的撕裂般的疼痛，这让他往被子里缩得更厉害了。他猜想Wade什么时候能回来，以及他出去做什么——他想过很多和Wade有关的情况，但他永远说不准。他永远无法确定Wade在想什么，以及Wade打算做什么。  
Wade比他大很多，Peter自己也说不清楚Wade与他相差几岁。年龄带来的差距是巨大的，仅是生活经验，Peter就比Wade差了不只一点。在他们滚上床的时候，Peter就从没想过他们的关系真的会到这一步——好吧，他的确想过Wade标记他后他们之间的氛围会变成什么情况，但那毕竟也只是想象而已。  
他不觉得自己是Wade理想中的对象——这么说吧，Peter曾经偷偷地翻看过Wade房间里的印着暴露衣装女性的杂志——没办法，Wade把这些杂志扔得到处都是，而Peter真的只是想知道Wade到底喜欢什么样的Omega。Peter面红耳赤地把那些杂志翻完，然后得出一个结论——Wade的喜好大概就是，金发碧眼，身材极好，性感成熟。  
Peter几乎不占这其中任何一项。他对自己的身材稍微还有点自信，但他知道这根本不是成熟性感的那一款。他几乎被Wade当作一个奶香宝贝看待，他很清楚，他知道Wade就是这么想的。Wade不是个坏得透顶的人，他没有把Peter当成一种娱乐消遣来看待，但他也没有标记Peter的打算。  
直到一次意外，直到Peter开始感到眩晕和呕吐感，以及他鼓足勇气跑到楼下去买了一盒验孕纸，并在整个店铺关切的眼神里走出来，跑回来给自己当头一棒的时候。  
Peter不知道Wade对于这个“意外惊喜”是怎么想的——Peter甚至不知道他自己对这件事又是怎么想的。他喜欢Wade，但他并不确定自己是不是想给Wade生一个孩子——他对生孩子这件事一点概念都没有。他从来没想过那么远。  
在昨天以前，他连Wade会标记他都觉得那么遥远，现在Wade却标记了他，而且还是在他怀孕的情况下。人生真的有太多让你措手不及的时刻了。  
Peter叹了口气，他在枕头里蹭了蹭自己的脸。他现在就开始想Wade了，他想和Wade谈谈——或者不谈，只是和Wade说说话。但他又不知道如果见到Wade，他应该说什么——比如，“很抱歉不得不让你标记我我知道你喜欢的不是我这种类型”，还是“嘿老兄昨天真是累死人了我希望你标记下一个Omega时不会遇到这种情况”？  
他意识到他该打住了，他已经开始把事情往不好的方向想，再接下来他可能就要开始莫名其妙的伤感，然后是给自己鼓劲，继续缠着Wade不放的死循环。他脑子里乱糟糟的，冷静不下来，希望Wade可以马上回来，又希望他一时半会儿还进不了房间门。Peter想了许多，但他真的太累了，全身都还在发软，想着想着就迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去。

他第二次被唤醒是因为Wade。Wade坐在床边，伸出手来，摸了摸他的额头。Peter模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，Wade就捏捏他的脸，说：“起来，小鬼。”  
Peter揉了揉眼睛，他全身都没有力气，但为了不让Wade觉得他太拖沓，于是他撑着上身坐了起来，因为腰还是疼得要命，所以他把枕头垫到腰后。  
“吃点东西。”Wade递给他一个还冒着热气的热狗，刚好就是Peter刚才在梦中见到的那样。Peter接过热狗，这才觉得饿得要命。  
Wade在他开始吃热狗的时候走到床边，把窗户关上了。Peter这才注意到现在已经是傍晚了，落日的光辉把房间照亮了一小片，但已经不足以让他们看清彼此的脸了。Wade走回来，打开了床头的灯。  
Peter把热狗都咽下肚子后，觉得整个人都精神了许多，Wade递水杯过来时，他已经可以稳稳地握住水杯了。  
“我要问你一个问题，小奶猫，”Wade说，他紧盯着Peter的视线让Peter也移不开眼睛，“你怀孕的这件事，有哪些人知道了？”  
Peter咽了口水，低声说：“呃……复仇者。我想他们应该都知道了……”  
“你婶婶呢？”Wade问。Peter猛地抬头看他，这才想起来，他没有告诉May婶他会在外过夜，这就等于他已经在May婶那儿失踪两天一夜了。  
“老天，我得打个电话给她——”Peter说，而Wade朝他竖起一只手掌，掏出自己的手机递给他。  
“告诉她这是你的Alpha的电话号码，让她最好存一下。”  
Peter按号码的手指停下来了，他抬起头，有些呆愣地看着Wade。Wade朝他龇牙咧嘴，说：“怎么？你迟早要告诉她的，你只需要保证她在看见我时不会尖叫或者晕过去就行。”  
Peter应了一声，低下头去，拨出了号码。  
他在给May婶说抱歉说了五分钟后，向她说明自己今晚也不会回去，并在May婶询问他是不是有了一个Alpha的时候咬了咬嘴唇。  
“我，呃……”他张张嘴，但又闭上了，最后他说，“呃，我以后会和你解释的，抱歉，我得挂了。”  
然后他挂了电话，把手机递还给了Wade。Wade一直盯着他看，Peter瞟了他一眼，意识到男人明显很不高兴的时候又低下了头。  
Wade把手机拿过来，随手扔到床头柜上，说：“我们需要谈谈。”  
Peter揪了揪被子，说：“呃……是啊，我们得……在这之前，还有热狗吗？我其实……”他微微红了脸，“挺能吃的……”  
Wade盯着他看了半天，然后猛地站起身来，拽开卧室门走了出去。二十分钟后，他端着一盘薄煎饼走了回来，把煎饼和叉子递给Peter。Peter向他道谢，往嘴里塞薄煎饼，Wade洒了很多蜂蜜——Peter知道他这样想太敏感过头了，但他还是觉得Wade仍然在把他当小鬼头看——Wade刚才还叫他小奶猫呢。  
Wade坐在床边，不停焦躁地抖着腿，但还是勉强很有耐心地等他把薄煎饼吃完。Peter意识到Wade在等他的时候，就开始用叉子划拉煎饼，特意把时间拖长一些。但他再怎么浪费时间也无济于事，薄煎饼还是被他吃完了。Wade在他还用叉子刮盘底的蜂蜜时就抢过了盘子和叉子，扔到床头柜上去，然后抱着他的腿，把他拉下来，让他平躺在床上。  
Peter下意识地挣扎起来，Wade摁着他的肩膀，脸凑得离他很近。Peter一下就屏住了呼吸，他知道这样很傻，但他永远也不能做好面对Wade的应急措施。  
“如果你后悔了就提前告诉我。”Wade盯着他的眼睛说，“我知道和一个牛油果生一个孩子不是那么容易的事，但我不想这个小意外还没出生就被消灭，这不符合我的原则，你明白？”  
Peter朝他快速地点点头，他应该说些什么，但他只是紧紧地闭着嘴巴。  
“所以，你有什么感言？关于要给我生个小牛油果这件事？”Wade说，他微微放松了对Peter的钳制，Peter浅浅地吸了一口气。  
“我……我不知道，”他说，“我不后悔让你标记我……但我不知道我能不能做好。”  
他移开了眼睛，Wade掐着他的下巴让他把目光移回来。  
“什么能不能做好？”Wade问，“不是你说要努力试试照顾好他或她的吗？”  
“这个我当然会试试，我也不想让他或她就这么消失了，这也不符合我的原则。”Peter嘟囔着说，“我只是说……我不知道……”他咬了咬下唇，说，“我不知道我能不能做好你的Omega。”  
一阵沉默，接着传来了Wade疑惑的声音：“做个有Alpha的好Omega，除了生好孩子，以及发情期的时候好好躺平流水，其他还需要做什么吗？”  
Peter有些惊讶地看着他，同时忽然感到很气愤，他抬起腿，用膝盖撞了撞Wade的腹部，然后把他掀到一边去，让他滚到床下面去。  
Wade立刻骂骂咧咧地从地上爬起来，Peter把自己往被子里一裹，闭上眼睛装睡，即使Wade使出浑身解数让他开口，直到Wade也不再说话，关上灯在他旁边躺下，他也一直强忍着，不再和Wade说话了。

第二天一早，Peter感到已经好得差不多了，他最后看了还在熟睡的Wade一眼，便蹑手蹑脚地爬起来，溜了出去。他身上还穿着T恤和那条粉色睡裤，拖着Wade的大一号人字拖，在朝阳还没升起的街道上往家走。空气有些冷，所以他加快了脚步，等他终于走回皇后区的家时，May婶并不在客厅里。Peter想悄悄回到自己的房间里去，却忽然被一只手揪住了后领。  
“站住。”May把他拉到一边去，让他贴着墙站好，“你去哪了？”她上下打量了他一眼，“这身滑稽衣服又是谁的？”  
“呃……”他还没开口，May就又走过来，把他的脑袋微微往一边掰，然后夸张地大叫一声，大声说：“Peter！”  
“我知道，我知道，冷静，May婶。”Peter有些手足无措，但仍然竖起一只手掌，“别慌——”  
“你被标记了！”May说，然后一把摁住他的肩膀，说，“谁，嗯？是强迫的还是你自愿的？你们认识多久了？”  
“我，呃——”Peter缩起肩膀，他拉开May的手，“别慌，我会解释给你听的，好吗？现在深呼吸，像我一样深呼吸……”  
他花了至少一个小时给May讲清楚他和Wade之间发生了什么，以及他们的关系。May一直认真地听他讲完，然后说：“Peter。”  
“May婶。”Peter摸了摸自己的后颈。他知道May婶可能也要说和Mr. Stark一样的那些话——因为May婶曾经也和他说过，让他一定要保护好自己，最好在成年前都不要被标记，更别说怀孕后再标记了……天知道他告诉May自己肚子里装着一个惊喜时是多么艰难。  
May盯着他看了好一会儿，说：“你喜欢他，对不对？或者说，你爱他，对不对？”  
Peter张张嘴，又闭上了，他有些局促不安地玩起了自己的指节，支支吾吾地说：“我……呃，我不知道我……但是……”他叹了口气，说，“是的，我觉得我……我喜欢他。”  
“好极了！”May笑着拍了拍手，“我很高兴你如愿以偿了，甜心。”  
Peter有些惊讶地抬头看她，然后开始一股脑地说话：“是……可这样又有什么用？我觉得他不喜欢我，他一直把我当小鬼看，虽然我的确比他小很多，但这样的单方面看低实在是太不公平了……他又不喜欢照顾孩子，觉得他们都很麻烦，如果他一直把我当成一个小鬼，那我永远只是一个他不得不照顾的麻烦——我可不愿意那样。我不想给他造成负担，也不想被任何人当成一个麻烦。”  
May笑起来，她伸出手，捏了捏Peter的鼻尖，说：“可你就是个小麻烦啊，亲爱的——”  
“May婶！”Peter不开心地说，May咯咯笑着，把手收了回去。  
“好吧，你知道我的建议是什么吗？”May说，她的眼睛就像她的耳环一样闪闪发光，“那就是让他喜欢上你，无论如何，你不需要改变现在的你自己——当然啦，你不可能一夜之间就长成一个大男人嘛。你需要的是让他知道现在的你也很好。”  
Peter靠在沙发背上，叹了口气。  
“这太难了，May婶……大概比拯救世界还难。”他嘟囔着说。  
“胡说，你又不知道拯救世界是什么艰难的情况。”May笑着拍了拍他的脸蛋，“利用好一切你能利用的，乖男孩。相信你自己，这不是什么大问题。再说——”她低头看了看Peter穿着的那条粉红睡裤，说，“留着这样的睡裤，我想这位Wade也没那么成熟吧？”

Wade从早上醒来就开始发脾气，一直到他坐到餐桌边都仍在咒骂。Al朝他扔了一个纸团，让他闭嘴。  
“不要做一个脏话大炮发射器。”她说，“冷静，深呼吸。你又不是不知道他住在哪。”  
Wade埋怨地看了她一眼，大声说：“知道又怎样？在他唯一一个监护人面前把他打晕拖走？”  
“你没必要把他养在你旁边。”Al说，“他有家，他是个自由的美国公民，爱去哪去哪。”  
“你懂什么，怀孕的Omega当然和他的Alpha待在一起最好！”Wade说，手里的叉子用力插进薄煎饼里，“我最生气的是他什么都不和我谈，闹脾气就走了，幼稚透顶！还穿走了我的睡裤！导致我现在只能穿着我的上衣，下面只能穿着短裤！”  
Al朝他皱皱眉毛，说：“你今天一定得离我远些。冷静，你要是真的喜欢那个男孩，你得告诉他。他昨天还问我你是不是去大洋洲了呢。”  
Wade张张嘴，又闭上了。他仍然气鼓鼓地戳着薄煎饼，半天才说：“不，我不能告诉他。”  
“我不是很想问为什么，但我知道你一定会说的。”Al耸耸肩。  
“你看不见他长什么样，我可看得见。他大概是全美国，可能是全世界吧，在这个年龄段可以长得——最可爱的男孩。”Wade说，仍然戳着煎饼，“我一直觉得他适合更好的Alpha，谁知道他一直缠着我。”  
“我开始疑惑了，这难道不是件好事？”Al说。  
“他知道什么，他只有那么大，跟豆芽菜似的。”Wade说，“如果有一天他长大了，见到了外面的花花世界，接触到了越来越多的人，不再是个小毛头了，他会做什么？”  
“把你甩掉。”Al撑着脸说。  
“Bingo。”Wade说，站起身来把盘子端到厨房里。  
“我的老天，你真是一个娘娘腔——”Al说，而Wade大声回复她一个“Yeah”。

在Wade的焦虑不安持续到午后，他已经打算去翻自己的制服——他认为装作Deadpool把男孩劫持走也许比较正常一些——的时候，公寓的门铃响了。Al并没有从沙发上起身去开门的迹象，于是Wade把自己从沙发里拔起来，把门打开了。  
让他吓得差点双腿一并站得笔直的是，门口站着的人是Peter。男孩换上了他自己的衣服，蓝色的毛衣，Wade第一次见到他时他穿的那件。在看到Wade穿着那件粉红色睡衣，下身只穿着一条四角短裤时，Peter微微红了脸。  
“呃，我把衣服洗了洗，然后烘干了。”他把背包取下来，而Wade给他让了条道。Peter慢慢地走了进来，在看到Al时朝她打了个招呼。  
“嗨，Al。”他说，迈进屋子的步子小心又谨慎。  
“嗨，全美国甚至全世界最可爱的男孩。”Al朝他拍拍手，“你和你肚子里的小玩意儿还好吗？”  
Peter眨眨眼睛，然后说：“呃，是的，我、我很好……谢谢你。”  
“跟我去房间。”Wade说，揪着他的后领往房间里走。Peter一边挣扎着往后退，一边大声说：“很高兴见到你！”接着就是Wade的房门被关上的声音。  
Al摇摇头，继续玩她手里的积木。

Peter把他的背包放到一边去，拉开拉链，把他熨好装在袋子里的睡裤和T恤拿出来，甚至还有Wade的那双拖鞋。Wade把这些东西都接过去，衣服随意扔在床上，鞋子扔到角落里去。Peter说：“你的房间总是早上收拾下午就乱了。”  
“下一秒就乱了，这就是我的生活方式。”他说，坐到床上，然后拍拍他的旁边，“过来，我们聊聊。”  
Peter摸着自己的手腕，过了一会儿才慢慢地走过去，坐到Wade身边。  
“我对这样的床边谈话真是再熟悉不过了。”他感叹说，“Mr. Stark当时就是这么和我谈话的。Ben叔叔也是，May婶有时候也会这么干——”  
“你喜欢我什么地方？”Wade打断了他。  
Peter吓了一跳，转过头来看他。  
“呃……什么？”他说，抓了抓自己的耳朵。  
“我问，”Wade又重复了一遍，“你喜欢我什么地方。你为什么缠着我。总得有点理由吧？”  
Peter吸了一口气，他舔了舔自己的下唇，半天才说：“我……呃，我不知道。”  
“你不知道？”Wade问，急躁的脾气一下又显露无疑，但他立刻深呼吸，把怒气咽下去了。“真好笑。”他说，“我每次和你待在一起就特别想发脾气。”  
“……对不起？”Peter小心翼翼地说。Wade朝他摆摆手，然后撑着脸，说：“如果你都不能确定你喜欢我哪一点，你为什么还缠着我不放，让我标记你？”  
Peter张张嘴，他微微鼓起脸来，似乎在思考。过了好一会儿，他说：“这，这么说可能有点夸张，但……我觉得我之所以喜欢你，就是因为……因为我说不出来我喜欢你哪一点。这和全部喜欢可能还有点区别，因为我不是喜欢你的所有地方，比如你挺爱生气的……”他在Wade回头看他的时候下意识地坐远一些，“别生气——我只是跟你说……如果你非要让我找出理由来，我找不到。”  
Wade盯着他看了好一会儿，直到Peter开始咽唾沫，他才说：“好吧，你这个难搞的小鬼。我想你以后也许会找到理由的，一个或两个；不过找不到也无所谓，你只要别再乱跑就行了——尤其还是抢走了我的睡裤。”他在Peter即将道歉之前阻止了男孩，“你什么时候搬过来和我一起住？”  
Peter惊讶地看着他。Wade朝他挑挑眉，说：“怎么，现在的世道，Alpha和自己的Omega住在一起也有问题吗？”  
Peter因为他的描述——自己的Omega——而胸口一紧，他很快地移开了视线，支支吾吾地说：“我……我不能，May婶不会同意我搬出来的。”——其实他自己也不确定May婶会怎么想这件事，虽然她已经决定出去采购怀孕时需要用到的用品了。  
“嗯哼，我明白，又是那些青少年的麻烦事，是吧？”Wade扯着他的领子，把他的颈侧的咬痕露出来，Peter缩了缩肩膀，但并没有阻止Wade这么做，“她看见标记的时候做了什么？”  
“吓坏了。”Peter说，然后笑了起来，“我也吓坏了，然后我们坐到沙发上谈了谈。”  
“她没有对此大发雷霆？”Wade放开他的衣领，有些惊讶地说，“比如说要把玷污她侄儿子的不法分子绳之以法之类的？”  
Peter摇摇头，因为Wade的形容而又笑了起来。  
“那她说什么了？”Wade问。Peter弯弯嘴角，说：“没什么，她说这是好事。”  
Wade嘟囔一声，然后挠了挠他的脑袋，又说：“我得找个时间去看她。你觉得……”  
“她会很高兴的！”Peter欣喜地说，一下就坐正了，眼睛都闪闪发光，“我敢打赌她会非常高兴！她知道你的事以后就很想见你。因为我一直没告诉她我是Spider-Man的事，她总害怕我被一些不太好的Alpha强迫，但你，”他有些害羞地摸了摸后颈，“你是个很强大的Alpha，她应该就能放心了。而且你还很幽默，她喜欢健谈有趣的人；你还会做薄煎饼，会缝衣服，会清理武器；你还很高，以及……”  
“你不是一下就能数出那么多喜欢我的理由吗？”Wade说。Peter立刻闭上了嘴。他们盯着对方看了一会儿，然后同时移开了视线。  
Wade咳了咳，说：“总之，我会找个机会去拜访她的，你最好先给她打个预防针，毕竟我的这张脸不是每个人都能接受的。”  
Peter立刻又转过头来，说：“我觉得你挺好的，她也不会介意的。”  
Wade看了他一眼，没有再说什么。“你有十个月的时间来找到你真正喜欢我的理由。”Wade说，“在这十个月里，我会照顾你的。”  
Peter点点头，“谢谢你，Wade。”他说，微笑起来。

Wade很快就把Peter周围的人际关系都打通了，他先去拜访了May婶，并且得到了她的欣赏——虽然他在进门前犹豫了很久，直到Peter把他拉进来。他还去和复仇者的人见了一面，虽然差点被Iron Man轰出大厦，但好歹算是打了个招呼。他一开始很不愿意去Peter的学校门口等他，但在Peter的要求下——以及May婶的要求下——他负责站在学校门口，散发一股“我是个很强大的Alpha不要惹我和我的Omega”的气息。其实Wade并不知道这是种什么气息，但似乎他只要往门口一站，所有人都会这么想。  
Peter待在他和Al公寓的时间比较多，May婶甚至默许了他在Wade公寓过夜的行为，她认为Peter多和Wade待在一起会更好，对于他情绪和身体状况的稳定都有好处。Al明显对这件事做了很大的让步，她没有再在公寓里抽过烟，闲着的时候也会陪Peter玩些益智游戏。  
Peter的心态一直都很好，虽然他仍然会紧张，但一直没有什么太大的问题。复仇者也很关心他，经常绕过Wade给他送点东西，或者慰问他两声。Tony似乎还是对这件事非常介意，但他也知道他不能因此就对Peter很粗暴，所以只是叮嘱他可以定期过来做个检查。  
Peter知道Wade也在发生改变。他在努力做到他所承诺的——在这十个月里照顾好Peter。虽然他经常笨手笨脚，并且仍然会发脾气，但明显收敛了许多。Wade没有再让Peter陪自己去Weasel的酒吧，外出任务的时间也减少了很多。他给Peter讲玩笑话的时间变多了，Peter靠到他身上时他也不会排斥，而是轻轻环住男孩的肩膀。  
Peter几乎不再套进紧身衣了，因为Wade不同意。起初的一两个月还行，在Wade发现他的小腹越来越隆起的时候，便把他的制服全都没收了。Peter有时候还是很想出去夜巡，但复仇者——最主要是Mr. Stark——说服了他待在公寓里。  
三个月的时候，Wade坐在缝纫机旁边坐了好几个晚上，动手做了一套给他自己穿的Spider-Man制服，并且套上在Peter面前转了转。  
Peter笑得几乎在床上打滚，但他意识到自己不能打滚，所以只能躺平在床上，一边傻笑一边看着Wade展示他的成果。他教Wade怎么使用蛛网发射器，然后把他的发射器装到了Wade的手工缝纫制服的手腕上。  
Wade成为了新的Spider-Man，夜晚的时候代替他在纽约巡逻，解决一些小问题。有时候Wade会带个迷你摄像机，录下他在做什么，发给Peter看。  
Peter逐渐也不去学校了，因此每天都变得有些无聊，只能看书，演算公式。他每天给Wade列一个清单，让他去废品回收站给自己捡些宝贝回来，Wade和Al公寓的客厅因此变成了一个小型实验室，以及小型的蜘蛛洞。  
同时Peter也注意到，Wade与他的关系明显也改变了许多。虽然Wade还是总是叫他小鬼或者小奶猫小甜饼之类的、显得他很幼稚的称呼，但这个雇佣兵还是变了，就从他坚持每天早上都要贴在Peter的腹部一小段时间开始。Peter对他的这个行为感到很别扭，但Wade坚持要这么做。他每次从Peter的小腹抬起头来，都会摩挲一下他的肚子，然后说：“嗯哼，还好，不是很闹腾。”虽然Peter觉得他一定什么也没听见。  
他对Peter轻缓了许多，至少与之前的急躁和略微的粗暴有很大的不同。他开始在意Peter的感受，总是盯着Peter的脸观察他的表情，猜测他的想法。Peter总是被他的视线盯得缩起肩膀来。  
Peter也意识到他自己在Wade身边变得更放松了。他以前每次一和Wade靠太近就会陷入一种很紧张的状态，说话结结巴巴，或者不知道把视线放在哪里。Wade对他生气的时候，他自己也会感到不满，但同时除了向他道歉，也想不出别的解决办法。Peter不喜欢自己面对Wade的时候那么紧张，但却找不到改变的方法。现在不一样了，他在Wade面前变得放松了许多，也许是因为与Wade碰面的时间变多了，而且他不再对这个雇佣兵一无所知了。  
他现在知道了Wade的一些小喜好和小习惯，以及一些他不喜欢的东西和觉得刺眼的颜色，还隐约知道了一些和Wade过去有关的事。知道越多和Wade有关的事，都让Peter感觉更放松一些，他在Wade面前逐渐变回了那个健谈又大声发笑的青少年，变回了他自己原本的样子。  
自从Peter怀孕以后他们就再也没有滚到床上去了，虽然有时候他们还是会睡在一起——两个人都很僵硬地躺在床上，很多时候不知道说些什么或者做些什么，但没有一个人从床上爬起来——但再也没有过结合后Alpha和Omega会有的定期性爱。这毕竟对怀孕不太好，Peter清楚，他知道Wade也很清楚。  
但这样的情况很快就被打破了。在一次Peter接受完检查后，Bruce告诉他胎儿已经基本稳定了，Tony露出一种如释重负的表情来。而Wade趁Tony开始和Peter聊天的时候，偷偷拉着Bruce到一旁聊了聊。  
过了几天，Al出门散步的时候，Wade忽然把坐在客厅里的Peter拎起来，拉到了卧室里。Peter在被Wade摁到了床上时才想起来挣扎。  
“Wade？”他一边推搡着雇佣兵一边有些惊慌地说，“怎么了吗？”  
“我之前询问过绿油油博士了。”Wade说，Peter花了一会儿才反应过来绿油油博士指的是Bruce，“他说这个时期做爱对扩张产道有好处。”  
“他——你——什么？”Peter一下就涨红了脸，他继续挣扎起来，“不行不行，这不——”  
“别乱动，忍那么久是很辛苦的。”Wade抓住他的手腕，说，“标记你以后我的信息素气味就改变了，再操谁都不舒服。我保证没问题，甜心，你只要别乱动就行了。”  
Peter盯着他看了好一会儿，才慢慢地说：“你试过了吗？”  
“试过什么？”Wade一边微微掀起他的T恤一边问。  
“试过……就是，去找别的Omega。”Peter说，他的声音一开始有些小，然后又像是鼓起勇气般渐渐变大声，“你试过了吗？”  
“没有。”Wade说，把自己的外套脱了下来，扔到一边，“我就是知道，别问更多了。”  
Peter嘟囔着应了一声，他转过脸去，在Wade开始解他的裤子时轻轻蹬了蹬腿，又说：“可是，可是——”  
他指了指自己的小腹，那里已经微微隆起了，摩挲上去还有些圆润，他看着Wade，耳朵尖都开始红起来。  
“没关系，就当是Daddy提前和它打声招呼。”Wade俯下身去亲吻Peter，男孩却紧紧地闭着嘴。他又开始紧张了，那种有些窒息，又有些慌乱的感觉又抓牢了他。  
“我告诉过你了，没问题的，还是件好事。”Wade夸张地叹了口气，捏了捏Peter的耳朵，“我不会弄疼你的，不用感到害怕。”  
Peter咬咬牙，微微分开了双腿，他揪紧床单，努力调整着呼吸，但Wade又开始亲吻他的时候，他立刻又把保持呼吸平稳扔到一边去了。

大口喘息都不能缓解小腹的胀痛和奇异感，Peter的双手撑在Wade腹部，却似乎总在打滑，他的腿都在打颤，浑身使不上劲来。Wade轻轻地扶着他的腰，让他不至于倒下来。  
Peter咬着嘴唇摇头，但Wade还是向上顶了顶，逼出他小声的尖叫。  
“太、太深了……”Peter抽噎着说，Wade伸手摸了摸Peter微微隆起的小腹，让男孩又发出一声不情愿的呜咽。  
“没问题，慢慢来。”Wade尽量耐着性子说，“嘿，放松，深呼吸，好吗？一会儿就好了。”  
Peter努力试着深呼吸，但这样的姿势真的太深了，他感到Wade已经快顶到他的子宫口了，这让他感到小腹胀得发疼，因为紧张这种疼痛愈发加剧了。“不、不行……”他摇着头，声音都带上了哭腔，“Wade，不行……”  
Wade伸出手，握住了他的性器，Peter浑身颤抖了一下，弯着腰，像是要把自己蜷缩起来似的。“深呼吸，Peter。”Wade说，“这只是心理作用。”  
Peter缩着肩膀，呜咽着摇摇头。Wade叹了口气，他握着Peter的腰，把他的性器从Peter体内抽了出来。Peter喘着气，全身都泛着细密的汗，还带上了不自然的潮红。  
“转过身去。”Wade说，一边说手上一边开始动作，把Peter转了过去，接着搂住他的肩膀把他固定住。Wade用性器在他的穴口磨蹭，把那些湿漉漉的体液都蹭开。Peter微微摇着头，但Wade还是重新埋进了他的体内。Peter咬着下唇，呼吸变得急促了许多。  
Wade轻轻地抚摸着他的胸口，试图平复下他的情绪，过了一会儿，Peter吸了吸鼻子，冷静了一些。  
Wade吻了吻他的肩膀，接着开始向上挺动，Peter想并拢双腿，却还是被Wade分开了，他在Wade故意磨蹭子宫口的时候全身都颤抖起来，惊慌地推着Wade搂着他的手。  
“不行、顶、顶到了——”他急促地说，又被Wade的顶动扰乱了呼吸，把话语都打碎了。他不停摇着头，眼底很快就聚起了水汽。Wade又顶弄了一下，就把那些破碎的生理泪水震动着一起掉了下来。Wade从后面伸出手，握住他的性器上下套弄。  
“Wade、Wade——”Peter断断续续地叫他，撇过头与他接吻。Wade咬着他的嘴唇，又把他的眼泪都吻去了。

Peter昏昏沉沉又睡过去的时候，Wade揉着男孩的肩膀。不只Peter意识到，他自己也注意到了，他逐渐表露出了他原本隐藏的想法，就像他无法控制地去询问Bruce是否能在孕期做爱一样——还要顶着可能会被Iron Man弄死的风险——他在逐渐转变，但这不是件好事。至少他的脑子告诉他这不是。  
他必须找个机会，找个让这个男孩明白的机会。Wade自认为这不会有什么问题，他只需要把他该说的都说完，这就足够了。他挑了一个Al外出的下午，Peter坐在客厅的地毯上，摆弄他的小零件，Wade就在这时走到他身边，站好。  
“所以，你想出来你为什么喜欢我了吗？”Wade说。Peter抬起头看他，想了想，摇了摇头，朝Wade微笑了一下。  
Wade盯着男孩，盯着他梳好但仍然看着有些蓬松的头发，盯着他微微发亮的眼睛和发红的鼻尖，盯着男孩T恤下露出的锁骨，那里有略微的晒痕——他越是发现这些小细节，心里就越是烦躁。  
“所以，你不知道。你总是很贪心，你知道吗？”他说，皱起眉来，“你总是有那么多想要的东西，有那么多要求，有那么多理由把自己塞到这里来。你意识到这一点了吗？”  
Peter抬头看他，有些惊愕，过了一会儿才说：“是吗？”  
“当然！”Wade一挥手，急匆匆地说，“我一直以为标记已经是你的终极目标了。但看上去不是。你还要生一个孩子。之后呢？你是不是要要求和我迈向教堂了？”  
Peter张张嘴，他微微红了脸，低下头摆弄着手里的小零件。“我没有这么说。”他低声说。  
“不是？那你为什么还缠着我不放呢？”Wade说，把脚边的东西踢到一边去。Peter看了他一眼，捞起蛛网发射器，把那个被他踢走的小零件用蛛丝拉过来。  
“标记不是我的终极目标。”Peter把零件摆好，说，“我也不想强迫你接受一个孩子，或者和我结婚。我只是……”他停顿下来，咬咬嘴唇，右手磨蹭着左手的掌心，“我只是想让你喜欢我。”  
他说出这句话的时候呼出一口气，像是如释重负。Wade用古怪的眼神看着他。  
“喜欢你？”  
“是。”Peter吐着气说，“我知道这有些难……我知道我不是你喜欢的类型。我不成熟，也不性感。我知道我有很多和你不一样的地方——而这让你挺讨厌的。”他撇了撇嘴，深吸一口气，接着说，“但我还是……还是希望你能……喜欢我。你不用和我结婚，或者做些什么。这只是一种情感上的问题……”  
Wade不停点着头，他看了看窗外，又转回头来，说：“你知道吗？你的确不是我喜欢的类型。倒不如说是我最不可能喜欢上的类型。”  
“我知道。”Peter说，他微微低下头去。  
“以及，我怎么看待你的，你应该也知道吧？”  
Peter沉默了一会儿，他看了看被自己搓红的手心，用拇指摩挲着，说：“你觉得我挺傻的。”  
“是挺傻。”Wade点着头，“还很幼稚。”  
“很幼稚。我知道。”Peter也点点头。  
“我还觉得你是个小怪物。”Wade说，“虽然没有我那么怪，但是破坏力比我还大。”  
“你觉得我毁了你的生活。”Peter低声说，没有用上疑问。  
“完全地。粉碎性的那种。”Wade总结。  
Peter应了一声，没有再说话。  
“这很奇怪。你甚至说不出来你为什么喜欢我，但你就是咬定这一点不放。你不觉得很奇怪吗？这是什么青春期荷尔蒙作用？”  
“我……”Peter终于停下了玩弄他的手的行为，他摊摊手，“我也说不清楚。我以前从来没有谈过恋爱，我其实也不明白……但有种感觉……只在你身上有，Wade。”  
“初恋，哼？”Wade踱步到他身旁，抱着双臂，“你知道初恋都没有什么好结果的，是吗？一般都会上演一些背叛或者疏远的戏码。尤其是其中一方比较年长更有经验，或者被强行拉扯到一起的初恋，你明白？”  
Peter没有再回答，连声音都没有发出。他只是继续把那些零件摆整齐。Wade本来想就这么走开，但他在原地磨蹭了好久，还是在男孩身旁坐下，有些犹豫地抬起手，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“别这么难过，”他说，“嘿，你还有个孩子要生呢。”  
“然后呢？”Peter忽然转过脸来，说，“然后会怎么样？你考虑过吗，Wade？我最近天天都在考虑这件事。等他或她出生，交给谁呢？——先等会儿，其实我有个点子，”他深吸一口气，说，“单数天在我那里，双数天来你这里。在对方那里时不过问任何事情。猜拳决定谁去出席家长会，亲子日和毕业典礼，但圣诞礼物和生日礼物两边都要准备——”他停顿了一会儿，接着说，“然后从来不解释我们的关系，如果实在没办法就说我们只是朋友。你觉得这样可行吗？”  
Wade有些愣愣地看着他，半天才说：“你这是真的在询问我的意见还是开玩笑？”  
“看你怎么想。”他说，低下眼去。那是Wade很少在他脸上看到的表情，和Peter平日里总是散发的气息不同，像是他真的可以知道一切Wade的心思，但又装作不知道。或者他真的不知道，而透露出一种伪装的信号。  
Wade张张嘴，他扭过脸去，看着Peter又开始捣鼓那些小零件。  
“也许渐渐的我就不会再喜欢你了。”Peter忽然说。他把那些小零件摆成一只蜘蛛的形状，再抹掉，“我觉得我们可以这样试试。”  
“你考虑了那么多？”最后Wade只能说，Peter之前说的没错，Wade的确什么都没考虑。他根本不是会提前想什么“复杂事的后续事项”的人。他即将有个孩子，这个孩子是他和Peter的。这对他来说就是个麻烦事，所以他下意识地避开了，不愿去多想。  
Peter点点头，他把那些小零件用手拢起来，放进他的小箱子里，盖上盖子后抱在怀里。  
“你觉得我是个小鬼，但我还没有那么傻。”Peter摩挲着箱子盖说，“如果你把我当作一个小鬼，你就该知道，作为一个小鬼，我知道我和橱窗里的礼物的差距。你就是橱窗里的礼物，Wade。即使我只是个小鬼，我也知道你是很难从玻璃的那头飞出来，飞到我手心里的。”  
他拎着箱子站起身来，走开了。Wade本来应该去帮他拎箱子的，但Wade只是坐在原地，没有动作。  
夜晚的时候他们照常躺在一张床上，像是什么都没有发生过一样。但Peter明显没有以前那么健谈，他只是平躺着，微微眯着眼睛。Wade钻进被子里来，伸出手，轻轻摩挲了一下他隆起的腹部。Peter没有阻止他的行为，他什么反应都没有。  
“你说得对。”Wade说，声音很低，“也许你渐渐的就不会喜欢我了。这只是时间问题，Baby Boy。”  
他说完，就把灯关掉了。在这之后，他们没有一个人和对方说一句话。

之后他们还是照常度过，Peter每天都待在家里，Wade留下来陪他，每天都做一些毫无意义又简单的事情，避免Peter做太大的运动。他们对那天的争吵避而不谈，但Peter却明显沉默了许多，他总是坐在窗边，盯着外面的行人看，而不再缠着Wade说这说那了。他有时候靠着窗户睡着了，Wade就得负责把他抱到床上去。每次Wade环住他的时候，比以前增加许多的重量不仅压在雇佣兵的手臂上，还挤压着他的胸口。他把熟睡的男孩放到床上去，给他拉上被子，然后摸了摸男孩的额头。  
他至今为止的这些年里，他有太多机会选择留下或者离开，每一次面对这种机会时他都会问自己，如果他离开会发生什么。在意识到时间总会抚平一切，改变一切，忘却一切的时候，在事情变得更糟糕之前，他的恐惧和胆怯逼着他退出了。每一次都是这样，每一次他都选择了离开。  
对于这个男孩也是一样的。Wade可以在一开始就退出，男孩总有一天会长大，成为一个男人，到那时候，任何创伤都会被他用成熟的双手，配合着时间的帮助，所有褶皱，疤痕都会被他一一抹平。Wade知道男孩总会走出来的，如果他离开，男孩总会在困境里找到出路的，因为Peter就是这样倔强又勇敢的男孩，几乎没有什么能压垮他充满无限可能性的未来。  
但Wade没有。他想了很多关于如果他离开的假设，所有的结论都通向了皆大欢喜，像他一直以来坚信的那样。然而Wade却没有走开。他意识到这也许出了差错，他的胆怯催促着他，但他始终没有迈出脚步。  
Wade知道他其实才是贪心的那个人。他应该及早收手，应该离这个男孩越远越好。但趋光的本能是致命的，Wade留下了，越留越久，越是难以逃脱。他心里逐渐泛起一种恐慌，等孩子出生以后，他真的还能离开吗？  
等孩子出生以后，他可以留下来吗？  
Wade还在胡思乱想的时候，他覆在Peter额头的手就被轻轻地握住了。他回过神来，发现Peter握住了他的手，安静地看着他。  
“我没有发烧。”他说。Wade把手收了回去，耸耸肩，帮男孩把被子掖好。Peter却抓住了他的手，握在手心里。  
“稍微坐一会儿可以吗？”他问，声音很小，“就一会儿。”  
Wade稍微有些犹豫，但他还是坐下来了，任由男孩握着他的手。Peter用手指轻轻地摩挲他带着疤痕的手心，过了好一会儿才说：“我想我知道我喜欢你哪一点了。”  
Wade有些发愣地看着他，然后问：“什么？”  
“不是因为你是Deadpool，因此你很酷，或者很帅之类的。”Peter缓慢地说，他用手指点着Wade的手心，“而是因为你有足够的理由和自由，你可以选择离开，但你没有。”  
Wade盯着他看，猜想男孩是不是有读心术，或者别的什么东西。  
“我说谎了。”男孩接着说，“关于那个时间会改变我的观点。我那么说只是为了让自己好受些。”  
“什么让自己好受些？”Wade问他，“小鬼会慢慢地不再喜欢橱窗礼物这一点？”  
Peter缓缓地点点头。  
Wade微微动了动手指，说：“你还对什么说谎了？”  
“那些单数天双数天，猜拳决定，假装我们只是朋友的内容。”Peter说，动了动肩膀，“我做不到。我知道我做不到，我还是这么说了。这是……为了让你好受些。”  
Wade合拢手掌，把男孩的手指圈在里面，没有再说话。  
“Wade？”Peter忽然又开口了。Wade哼了一声作为应答。男孩犹豫了一会儿，接着才说：“我应该离你远些的，对不对？所有人都这么说，但我……我没有。”他叹了口气，“我很抱歉。关于毁了你人生的那部分。”  
Wade沉默了好一会儿。他伸手，掐了掐自己的眉心，然后忽然大声说：“唉，好吧，好吧！你快要把我折磨疯了——你这个坏小子，你知道这样对一个还有良知的大人来说有多痛苦吗？我也说谎了，好吗，我承认！你没有毁了我的人生。你也不傻，也不幼稚，也不是小奶猫——我拒绝你也不是因为你不够成熟性感或者什么玩意儿……你怎么能用那种声音、那种语气和人说话，你知道这让人多难受吗？就像是什么廉价催泪影片一样，让人听见声音就被骗走眼泪——”  
他深吸一口气，揉了揉Peter的头发。“我也很抱歉。”最后他低声说。  
“所以，你愿意留下来吗？”Peter问，他抬起头来，即使房间里渐渐变得昏暗，眼睛仍然发着微弱的亮光，“你有足够的理由和自由离开，但如果你留下来……”  
“如果我留下来。”Wade轻声重复这句话。他每次都在选择离开或者留下，每次他都问自己如果他离开会发生什么，但每次都避开了如果他留下会发生什么。  
“如果我留下来。你不知道会发生什么糟糕的事，那可能是你承受不了的，甜心，你还只是个男孩。”Wade说。  
Peter抿抿嘴唇，接着说：“我给自己取名叫Spider-Man而不是Spider-Boy是有理由的，对吗？你可以把我当成一个天真幼稚的小鬼，但我并不脆弱。我比你想的要坚强得多。所以，你愿意留下来吗？”他又开始玩弄Wade的手，同时拖长了声音，“拜托？请？劳驾？”  
Wade被他逗笑了，他伸手摸了摸男孩的额头，然后是一阵沉默。  
“我想你说的对。”最后Wade说，“我有那么多机会跑去大洋洲。如果我要走，我一开始就该走了。”  
Peter盯着他看，眼睛闪闪发光。  
“好吧，”Wade揉了揉自己的鼻尖，他居然感到有些难为情，“我是说，啊，当然。我会的。你知道的，这其实和很多因素有关。比如，我不能操除了你以外的人，还有一些别的，我现在一时半会儿还想不出来的理由。我以后会想出来的。”  
Peter看着他，过了一会儿，慢慢地笑了起来。他把Wade的手贴到脸边，Wade用手背蹭了蹭他的脸。  
“谢谢你，Wade。”他说，又微笑起来。

最后的两个月，Wade完全留在了公寓里，Al也很少出门了。Mr. Stark总是在询问他的情况，May婶也时常来拜访他。自从他怀孕开始，Peter就总觉得所有人都在围着他转，最后的两个月尤甚。这让他感到开心，但同时也越来越紧张，腹部开始阵痛的时候，其实比起Steve之前揍他的时候轻了几十倍，但他总是吓得大叫一声，然后把Wade也吓得大叫一声。  
他坐在沙发上，用手贴着肚子，而Wade用手贴着胸口，一脸心有余悸。  
“在动……”Peter撇着嘴说，“太吓人了，太吓人了。”  
“怕什么Baby Boy，你又不会因此而死。”Wade把耳朵贴到他的肚子上，说，“的确在动。”  
“就像是——就像是，”Peter憋了半天，然后说，“你看过异形吗？你肯定看过，就像是异形里——”  
“嘘，你让我也感觉不好了。”Wade捂住他的嘴，埋怨地说，“别想那么多，你不应该有点温暖可爱充满光辉的想象吗？比如你要生下可爱的纯洁的童话里才有的小独角兽啥的。”  
Peter浑身抖了一下，拍开他的手，说：“不，生下独角兽比异形还吓人，不。”他不停摇着头，Wade只能揉揉他的脑袋。  
Peter对自己肚子里的动弹的小玩意儿忧心忡忡，总觉得会有个小怪物之类的东西在他的肚子里上下翻腾，Tony经常去接他，带他到复仇者大厦去，做一些检查或者调养，就在预产期的一天，Tony照例接他到复仇者大厦，Bruce给他稍微做了个简易孕期按摩，并打算给他做点常规检查的时候，Peter忽然坐起身来，大声说：“Mr. Stark！异形忽然变成好几只了，这比Captain打我一百顿还要疼——”然后又倒了回去。Tony一下就扑了过来，Bruce立刻戴上口罩和手套拿来仪器，动作利索得和什么似的。  
Tony在Peter疼得快开始打滚的时候摁住他，但男孩的力气很大，根本摁不住。他大声说：“Friday，叫Captain，还有能帮忙的人，快点，红色警报，红色警报！”  
Bruce走到他旁边，对Tony说：“我来吧，我当时在东南亚的时候给很多人取过孩子。”  
“你认真的？”Tony说，还在忙着摁Peter的手，不让他蜘蛛力量的拳头打到他的脸上，“你打算划开他的肚子？”  
“是的，我是打算这么做。”Bruce说，“顺产对于他来说有些困难——主要是因为，如果不马上给他打麻醉让他冷静下来的话，这张床就要塌了。”  
“嘿，嘿睡衣宝宝，”Tony拍着Peter的额头，焦急得都快叫MK装甲了，“该死，冷静下来！”  
“可是真的很疼！”Peter咬着牙说，他的额头湿漉漉的，眼眶都快红了，“天啊，我宁愿Captain打我十几次，几十次！也不想这么疼！”  
“我们待会儿会讨论你这个愿望的。”Steve急匆匆地走进了实验室，“给他打麻醉吧Bruce，我和Tony控制他。”  
“我去给Wilson打电话！”Clint在外面大声说，Tony立刻大声骂他：“给那个混蛋打什么狗屁电话——”但马上被Steve的呼喊打断了。他们试着安抚下Peter的情绪，并且把他控制在病床上。  
“不不不不异形真的在动！”Peter大喊大叫的，搞得Tony也神经紧绷，高度紧张，他大声说：“什么异形？什么？你这个小鬼一直在说什么玩意儿？”  
“这不是异形，Peter，冷静，”Steve明显明白了，他摸着Peter的额头，“这是个孩子，孩子不是怪物，冷静下来。”  
Bruce把针筒拿了过来，而Peter又开始挣扎，直到Natasha走进来，也开始安抚他，才稍微让他冷静下来。Thor被骚动引得好奇心大起，探进头来，却被Tony推出去锁在了外面。  
等Wade终于赶到的时候，他看到Thor坐在客厅里，一脸郁闷。Clint坐在他旁边，翘着腿。检查室紧闭着门，非常安静。  
“他们不让吾进去，说吾只会‘添乱’。”Thor撑着脸说，而Wade没有余裕去安抚他，就急忙走过去敲了敲门。过了一会儿，门才慢慢打开了。Steve看着他，给他让了个位置，让他走进来。Bruce还穿着带血的白褂，坐在一旁喝水。Tony像是瘫软了一样斜躺在一旁的沙发上，而Natasha怀里抱着一个用棉布裹起来的婴儿。  
Wade先走过看了看Peter的情况，把男孩乱糟糟的、被汗浸湿的头发理了理，才来看Natasha怀里的婴儿。  
“女孩。恭喜，给她取个好名字。”Natasha弯着嘴角，把婴儿递给他。Clint在这时候推门走进来，说：“给我看看，我最会抱小孩了。”  
“你会抱个屁。”Tony有气无力地说，“你那么有经验，刚才怎么不来帮忙？”  
“我就是紧张。”Clint笑嘻嘻地说，探头去看Wade怀里的婴儿，“我老婆生了好几个，每次我都紧张得要死。”  
Wade抱着婴儿，又摸了摸Peter的额头，问：“他多久能醒？”  
“等麻醉退下去吧。”Bruce说，“大概晚上，要康复需要一段时间，我觉得你可以把需要的东西都带来这里了。”  
Tony露出一个很嫌恶的表情。Steve拍了拍Wade的肩膀，简单地说了句：“恭喜。还有，让Peter少看些恐怖片。”

Peter是在半夜醒过来的。他感到全身疼痛，腹部的疼痛尤甚，就像是被捅穿被掏空，麻醉退去后的剧痛让他呻吟出声。几乎是立刻，他就感到有手覆上了他的脸。  
“你醒了，Baby Boy？”他听见Wade的声音，Peter勉强睁开了眼睛，看见Wade正俯下身盯着他看。  
Peter又呻吟了一声：“我觉得我要死了……”  
“嘘，你不死的，小傻蛋。”Wade把他的头发拨开，“猜猜是男孩还是女孩？”  
“什么品种的异形吗？”Peter说，“我真的要死了……”  
“别说话，一会儿就好了。”Wade忍不住笑起来，“天啊，好吧，你真是只容易受惊的小奶猫。是女孩。我把她安置到婴儿床里去了，复仇者大厦里真是什么都有，是吧？”  
他坐在床边，伸出一只手，贴到Peter的手背上去。Peter虚弱地回握着他的手，微微闭了闭眼睛。  
“女孩……”他喃喃地说，“这感觉真奇怪……我从没想过自己会真的生下一个孩子……但我再也不想经历第二遍了。”  
“听说你差点把床给压垮了。”Wade说，他面对复仇者的时候话总是不能讲太多，但面对Peter时就开始喋喋不休，“还差点把Iron Man揍出一个熊猫眼，你还记得吗？”  
“我的天呐。”Peter小声的惊呼，“我差点揍Mr. Stark了？我的天，我……我得向他道歉，我……”  
“明天吧，他累瘫了，回去睡觉去了。Captain Rogers说这是他这一个月来上床时间最早的一天。”Wade哼笑着说，“这简直可以写进年度复仇者笑话里面去，我可以每天都拿出来回味一次。”  
Peter应了一声，叹口气，他的疼痛稍微减缓了一些。他轻声说：“你对异形……那个，女孩，怎么想？”  
Wade沉默了一会儿，在Peter醒来之前，他一直抱着那个女孩坐在床边。她的脸皱成一团，有着稀疏的毛发，看上去小得吓人，也脆弱得吓人。  
“我……我不知道。”Wade说，他真的不知道他该对她怎么想，他从来没有过这种经历。Peter嗯了一声，他又马上意识到他必须有点成年人的表示，于是他说：“我觉得我们会照顾好她的，就从给她取个好名字开始？”  
Peter看了他一眼，然后缓慢地微笑起来，“当然。”

“Cherish——拜托——”  
Wade把不停哭喊的婴儿抱起来，满脸无奈地来回走，“拜托你停下来吧，小仙女？你到底想要什么？小红花，糖果，天上的月亮星星，你总得有点表示，别一直只知道哭，你明白吗？”  
Cherish仍然哭喊个不停，把她的脸都憋红了。Al坐在沙发上，朝Wade叹了口气。  
“第一，她还不会说话，所以你不能要求她给你什么指示，Wade。”Al说，“第二，我猜她只是想Peter了。”  
Wade瞪着她，瞪了好一会儿，又回头去瞪怀里的Cherish。  
“你说，你到底是更喜欢我一点还是Peter一点？”  
Cherish哭得更大声了。  
“很明显的回答。”Al耸耸肩，“让她停下来，这已经濒临我的忍耐极限了。”  
“真巧，我也是！”Wade大声说，抱着她回了房间，把房间门重重地关上了。  
Peter在夜巡完后就立刻回去了。他从窗户翻进来的时候，Wade立刻从床上跳起来，把怀里的Cherish塞给他。Peter还穿着制服，有些惊慌地把Cherish接到手心里，然后茫然地看着Wade。  
“快哄哄她，”Wade说，“她现在是哭累了，刚才可是一点也不停。”  
Peter看了看怀里的Cherish，还是有些抽抽噎噎的，脸皱成一团。Peter把面罩摘下来，放到Wade手里，然后抱着Cherish跳到床上去。Cherish像是感到了熟悉的气息，一下就冷静了下来，Peter抽了几张湿巾，帮她把眼泪擦掉。  
“真是个爱哭鬼，以后去学校一定会有人欺负你，这样可不行。”Peter用手点着Cherish得的鼻尖，Cherish张开嘴，忽然来含他的手指，吓得Peter一下又把手指收了回来，“哇喔，这可不能吃。”  
“她可能饿了？”Wade爬到他旁边，说，“可真是个小祖宗，你一不在就哭得跟个什么似的，以后还是按以前那样，我代替你去巡逻吧。”  
“这可不行。”Peter说，他故意板起脸来，很严肃地说，“她可不能学会黏着谁，否则等她需要靠自己的时候就很困难了。”  
Wade耸耸肩，没有再说什么。Peter看见Cherish咂咂嘴，意识到他上次给她喂奶是好几个小时以前的事了。他想了想，把手套脱下来，然后用手去掀制服上衣的下摆。刚掀起一点，就停了下来。  
“Wade。”他有些难为情地瞥了Wade一眼，“转过去一下，好吗？”  
“这有什么不能看得的？”Wade奇怪地问，“你每次都让我转过去，也至少两个月——自从这个孩子出生开始就不让我在床上碰你，到底发生什么了？”  
“……没什么，”Peter微微红了脸，“就是……你稍微转过去一下，拜托。”  
“我知道哺乳期的时候Omega身体会发生变化，这没什么好——”  
“Wade——”  
“好吧，好吧。”Wade举起双手，转过身去。Peter呼出一口气，这才把制服掀起来。  
Wade一直盯着房间的角落，一直到Cherish满足地咂咂嘴，Peter说：“可以了。”他才又转过身来。Peter已经把制服放下来了，他把Cherish抱在怀里哄了一会儿，直到她迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，才把她放到婴儿床里去。  
“我今天得回去，明天还有一门考试。”Peter挠了挠脑袋，“你自己没问题吧，Wade？”  
“我会有什么问题？”Wade走到他身旁，问他，“你觉得我看上去像是有问题吗？”  
“好吧，成年人。”Peter朝他笑了笑，接着伸出手拥抱了他一下，又后退几步，背起手来。  
“明天见。”男孩说，接着拿过面罩，一边套上一边跳出了窗户。Wade看了看窗口，又看看睡着的Cherish，叹了口气。  
自从这个孩子诞生已经两个月了。头半个月是在复仇者大厦度过的，因为Peter腹部的伤口需要一段时间的愈合，因为他的特殊体质和超强心态——Tony Stark是这么说的——Peter痊愈得很快。他们很快又回到了公寓里，Wade和Peter勉强度过了一开始非常艰难的“适应自己的新身份”时期，无论对Peter还是Wade来说，这个孩子的闯入对他们的生活改变无疑也是巨大的。在度过了一段几乎是手足无措鸡飞狗跳的时期后，他们的生活趋于稳定了。  
Cherish一般都留在Wade这，因为比起要上课的Peter来说，Wade明显清闲很多。不过Cherish每个周末都会送到May婶那，让May婶照顾，并汲取一点温馨家庭的养分——Wade是这么说的，虽然Al也帮了些忙，但他实在不懂怎么搞定这个小鬼。而且很明显，Cherish更喜欢Peter一些，只要Peter一抱着她，她立刻就能安静下来。  
Wade对此有些不高兴，他更不高兴的是，像刚才那样，Peter对他一直遮遮掩掩的。Wade有一次从后面把他环在怀里，Peter吓得差点跳起来撞他的下巴，然后从他怀里挣脱出去了。Wade很不理解，当时是Peter缠着要和他黏在一块，现在Wade表现主动一些，男孩反而跑得比什么都快。Wade试图把他扒光的时候，还差点被他用蜘蛛飞踢踹到墙上去。  
Wade一定要搞清楚男孩在隐藏什么。他一直等着一个恰当的机会——这样的机会没让他等待多久，很快就来了。  
Wade在回到公寓里的时候，注意到Al不在，也许散步还没回来，而Peter坐在沙发上，他似乎睡着了，闭着眼睛，呼吸轻缓，但他是以一种非常奇异的状态睡着的——他的面罩掀开了一半，露出一只眼睛，Cherish被他抱在怀里，他的制服被他拉到胸口以上。Wade走过去，俯下身去看，Cherish微微吐着奶泡，咯咯笑起来。  
Wade挑挑眉，他把Peter和Cherish一起圈在怀里抱起来，往房间的方向走。他把Peter放到床上，把Cherish从他怀里抱下来，用纸巾帮她把溢出的奶汁都擦掉了。  
“唉，照顾你那么累，是不是？”Wade把她抱到婴儿床边，把她放进去。Cherish咂咂嘴，很快迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛——总是吃饱就犯困。Wade摇摇头，想了想，走出去，找到Al的毛绒耳罩，戴到Cherish的耳朵上。  
“完美。”Wade点点头，他揉了揉Cherish的脸，“好好睡吧，小公主。”  
他走回了床边，看了看Peter。男孩仍然沉睡着，看上去真的是累坏了。Wade把他的面罩褪下来，扔到一边去，然后把他的制服往上推。这是他第一次有机会看到Peter隐藏了很久的秘密——其实就是Omega哺乳期时会有的生理现象，他的胸部变得饱满厚实了一圈，乳尖也圆润了很多，微微凸起，带着点被吸吮过后的泛红。Wade用手轻轻地拨了拨，Peter并没有醒过来。Wade弯起嘴角，他爬上床，俯下身，含住了Peter的乳尖，轻轻啃咬起来。  
“唔……”Peter微微皱起眉来，“Cherish，别咬……”  
Wade低声笑起来，Peter忽然反应过来——Cherish还没有长牙齿。他猛地惊醒了，几乎是弹跳了一下。Wade一下摁住了他，用舌头舔了舔他的乳晕。  
“Wa、Wade！”Peter惊慌地说，他挣扎起来，“别、住手——”  
“这没什么好害羞的，甜心，”Wade伸出手，揉了揉他饱满的胸部，Peter呜咽一声，咬紧了下唇，“这很正常。”  
Peter涨红了脸，他支支吾吾地推搡着Wade，说：“我、我知道，只是……”他越说越小声，之后的话就听不见了。Wade也没在意，而是继续揉捏起他有柔软肉感的胸部，俯下身继续舔咬他的乳尖，这里还留有奶味，但很单纯，也很淡，没有甜蜜的气味。  
“别、别舔了……”Peter轻声说，脸一直到耳尖都红透了，他在Wade用牙齿啃咬的时候小声尖叫起来。  
“也许还能挤出一点来，我也想尝尝，毕竟Cherish总是很喜欢你身上的奶香味。”Wade弯着嘴角。Peter惊慌地摇着头，说：“Cherish刚才已经、已经……没有，挤不出来了……”  
“嗯哼，让我们先行动看看有没有结果，怎么样？”Wade说，他用手挤压着Peter的胸口，男孩呜咽着却挣扎不开，只能低声叫他，想让他住手。Wade把Peter的乳尖吸吮得通红，勉强挤出了几滴，被他用舌头都舔掉了。  
Peter用手捂着脸，咬着下唇。直到Wade把他的手扯开，才注意到他眼眶都红了。  
“一点甜味都没有。”Wade咂吧着嘴说。Peter移开视线，仍然通红着脸，不敢看他。Wade伸手往下摸去，顺着他的腹部摸到他的大腿内侧，然后抚上他腿间的性器。Peter颤抖了一下。  
“嘿，你硬了，宝贝，”Wade用很惊喜的语气说，“很高兴发现这一事实，我觉得我们可以把这件事继续下去了。”  
“Cherish呢？”Peter小声地说，他用手握住Wade的手臂，不安地蹭了蹭双腿。  
“睡着了，没事的，只要你小声一点。”Wade朝他竖起一根食指，接着拉下了他的制服裤。Peter咬咬下唇，抬起屁股，让Wade可以把他的制服裤扯下来。他微微皱着眉，脸颊都有些鼓起来。  
“别这么生气，”Wade蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，低声说，“谢谢你愿意把Cherish喂饱后又把我喂饱，哼？”  
Peter闭了闭眼睛，然后他推着Wade的肩膀，把他们的位置翻转过来，他坐在Wade的腹部上，把自己的制服脱下，扔到床下去，然后他拉起被子，俯下身来，把他们两个罩在被子里。Wade摸索着去揉捏他的臀瓣，同时与他接吻。Peter轻轻啄着Wade的嘴唇，他的胸口贴着Wade的胸口，让Wade低声笑起来。  
“我的老天。”他低声说，“这感觉像是和杂志上的鲜嫩女模做爱似的。除了你比她们结实多了，结实，是的。”  
Peter嘟囔了一声，说：“抱歉让你失望了，老爹。”  
“你叫我什么？”Wade说，有些惊讶地看着他，但Peter只是又贴了贴他的嘴唇，朝他无辜地眨眨眼睛。  
“什么都没有。”他说，低声说，“Al在隔壁，她在房间里。”  
“噢。我还以为她出去了呢。”Wade也压低了声音，他说，“那你别想了，她肯定听见了，她耳朵可好了，什么都听得见。”  
“也可能没有。”Peter狡黠地笑起来，“我前几天送给她一盘The Cure的专辑，她最近每天晚上都戴着耳机听呢。”  
“你是算计好了吗？”Wade开始抚摸男孩的尾椎，“算计好我今天要和你钻到被窝里？”  
“没有。”Peter用额头抵着Wade的下巴，说，“没有，我只是看见就买下来送给她了。Mr. Stark给我的钱我还没用完。我不知道你今天会，呃……”  
他的头发蹭得Wade有些发痒，于是Wade伸出手，揉着他柔软的头发，说：“你有些出汗了。”  
Peter点点头，似乎有些难为情。Wade握住他的腰，说：“让我们快点解决吧。”  
Peter抬起头，又凑过来和他接吻。他似乎很迷恋和Wade接吻的时刻，每次都会闭上眼睛，像是完全沉浸在那种氛围里似的。比起和Wade做爱，他更迷恋和Wade接吻一些，Wade知道，又一个小孩一样的喜好。  
Wade摸着男孩颈侧的咬痕，已经消散了大半了，他决定今晚再咬一次。Peter像是知道他的打算似的，微微颤抖起来，Wade知道他已经有些湿了，就在Wade舔舐他的乳尖的时候。Wade伸出手，在他的股缝磨蹭了一下，摸到湿漉漉的一片。Peter撑在他身上，轻轻喘着气。Wade吻了吻他的脖颈，忽然说：“我想你的终极目标达到了。”  
“什么？”Peter迷迷糊糊地说，他低下头来看Wade，Wade就张嘴咬了咬他的鼻尖。  
“没什么。”他说，翻了个身，把Peter压到身下去，但仍然把他们两个罩在被子的阴影里。男孩微微闭起眼睛，轻声呻吟起来的时候，他身上的气味，像是被阳光烘烤过后的面包，带着一种暖和又蓬松的气味，还透着一股淡淡的奶香，Wade的心里忽然就有了成百上千个永远停留在这个地方的理由。

FIN.

第二天早上，Wade从他的枕头底下摸出了一个小盒子，里面装着一枚戒指。  
他是在和Peter接吻的时候，在把男孩吻得气喘吁吁的同时，无意识地往枕头下摸了摸，然后就摸到了这个玩意儿。他拿着盯着盒子里的戒指看了半天，然后抬头看向Peter。Peter看上去非常紧张，他张张嘴，然后又闭上。  
“我，呃……”他说，脸上微微泛红，“呃……”  
Wade叹了口气，他捏了捏Peter的鼻尖，说：“我就说你的终极目标没有那么简单，你这个贪心的小鬼。”  
Peter揉着自己的鼻尖，嘟囔着说：“我本来没打算让你这么早发现的……”  
“你哪来的钱？快说，不然Daddy要打你的屁股了。”Wade一把把他搂到怀里，拍着他的脊背说。Peter把额头地在他的肩膀上，低声笑起来。  
“Mr. Stark借给我的，我说好了以后会还他。”  
“嗯哼，和我结婚以后用我的钱去还他？”  
“不，不，”Peter微微挣扎起来，“我自己可以还，我会努力挣钱，然后——”  
“好吧，好吧。”Wade揉了揉他的脑袋，“好吧，你说了算，小怪物。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里！！


End file.
